I am Nothing Without you
by Love For Cid
Summary: Based on Duo Friendship which is very Strong and Beautiful . Duo Lovers Peep in .
1. I am Nothing For you

**Hello Duo Fans How are you all ???****Thanks all of you meri last DUO Story ku like krny ky liya .****Friendship day pr bhi ik idea aya Hope so Fzol nahin hu ga aur aup sub ku Pasand aya ga .**

**Story jesi bhi lagy means Good or bad Review ker dena and any suggestions if you want to woh bhi dy skty hu .**

**Hope So you like it .**

**Duo House **

Yahan na ik mein hi pagal dikhta hoon aur free bhi jisy aur tu kuch kam hy nahin pata nahin Bhagwan ny kis Janam ka bdla liya mujh sy ju tuj jesa dost diya jisy kam hy na kaj hy bus muft ka khana hy .

Person who's busy arranging the plates now turns to his Friend

Daya mein tuj sy pochta hoon tu thakta nahin sara din sirf free ma kha kr pi kr tujy koi kam bhi ata hy kiya ???

Daya mein tuj sy hoon yar .

Daya who's busy to eating her meal now spoke :

Abhi tum ny muj sy kuch kaha .

Waah yeah bhi acha hy nahin tujh sy nahin tujh sy kiyun kuch khny lga mein tu in deewaron sy bat ker raha tha .

He Greeted his teeth in anger and Go to his Room .

Abhijeet moves here and there in frustration .

**Daya : **Abhi yar wo mujh sy bhok nahin control hoti tu janta hy na .

You know what Daya mein ik bat janta hoon tujy acha lgta hy na yeah sub kr ky thek hy tu khush reh mera kiya .

Acha na Boss Abi yeah ju tmara bosy Mood hy is sy bahr aoa na chlo donon Caram khelty hein .

No way Daya mujy sona hy wesy bhi sbo beaurau ky liya late nahin hona mujy .

Abhi yar please ik bike ride dekh mery sath drive mein kru ga paka tu bht enjoy kry ga .

Ok but beech chlein gy .

Yahooo Boss you are the Best and he Hugged him you know I love you yar ab chlo .

After three hours they come back in home .

**Abhijeet : **Waah such mein mza aa gya . Daya tere sath is bike ride mein ju mza hy woh dunia ki kisi aur chez mein nahin .

Boss tum na mery sath aesy hi mazy mein rehty hu lekin dosh tum mujy hi dety hu hr bat ky liya jub dekho dantna hota hy and he shows a fake Anger .

Are Daya woh tu mery pyar jtany ka andaz hy na tujy kabhi samj hi nahin ata .

Acha bus sub samjta hoon mein abi ky liya Good night baht thak gya hoon mein aur Haan Morning mein breakfast ready nahin krna mjy auj ki ride sy bht thak gya .

Abhijeet while Smiling Teen ager dikhta hy jub aysi batein krta hy Lekin Bahi Abhijeet yeah bhi such hy is ki Dosti ky rangon sy hi teri dunia roshan hy .

**...**

Alarm bell rings .

**Abhijeet : **Kiya yar itni jldi 7 baj jaty hein aysa krta hoon 10 minute aur so leta hoon and again when he open his syes its 7 45 .

Bap re aj piton ga jldi sy phly breakfast ready krta hoon fir Daya ku utha kr Change kr loon ga .

**Daya Room **

Are Yar auj 8 15 hu gya Abhijeet ny auj bdla ly hi lia Jldi sy ready hu kr beaurau jana hu ga .

Are waah breakfast ready kr ky gya Hy Bahi hu tu aesa Love you Abhi yar tum jesa dost hr janam mein mily mujy and he finished the Breakfast .

**...**

Daya abi jldi sy uth ja aur aja breakfast ready hy mein dobara jgany nahin aoa ga and when he see that no body in the Room .

He thinks

Thank God isey bhi khayal aa gya zror Coffee bna raha hu ga .

He comes at Dinning table and Shocked to see the Scenario .

Dayaaaaa Damn it ...

**Beaurau **

Daya yeah ju auj tu ny sbo kia na mein isey kabhi nahin bholon ga nahin means tu ny mera intezar krna bhi zrori nahin samja .

Yar Abhi mujy lga tum breakfast kr ky gya hu woh tu yahan aa kr dekha ky .

Bus rhny do tum aur umeed bhi kiya kr skta hoon tum sy .

Are mere donon bety auj tu sbo hi sbo behs kr rhy hn kia hua .

Pochiya apny choty Lord Sahb sy Sir tang aa gya hu mein roz yeah aesa hi krta hy pata nahin mujy tang ker ky isey kon sa swad milta hy pichly bht dinon sy notice kr raha hoon aesa hi krta hy .

Daya pulling his Cheeks Haaa Abhi itna ghusa acha nahin aur you know mein ny decide kr liya hy mein abi aesy hi rehna wala hu and he shrugged his Shoulders .

**Salunake : **Abhijeet woh chota hy aur wesy bhi tumhari sort mein usey ik bahi aur dost mila hy ju usey itna sara pyar krta hy jabi woh aesa krta hy tum chinta na kro .

Haan aup aur kabhi mera sath dein sir wesa din tu ana nahin janta hoon mein .

**ACP : **Auj Abhijeet ka mood zyada hi kharab hy .

Are Yar Daya hy na woh handle kr ly ga chinta kis bat ki hy .

Isi bat ki chinta hy woh Handle krny mein sub kharab hi kry ga dekh lena .

**Duo House**

Aaj boss ka favorite khana bnao ga woh khush hu jya ga chal Daya lag ja kam pr and he prepared a dinner according to Abhijeet,s Choice .

Abhijeet aesa kro jldi sy change kr ky aa jao khana ready hy .

Are Waah Daya soraj auj pashaim sy nikla hy ju tu ny khana bna lia waah Khushbu tu baht achi hy khana bhi khob mazy ka hu ga .

Haan dekho tumhari pasand ka matar Paneer bna hy .

Oh wao sachi And both enjoy their Dinner and Abhijeet prepared a Coffee for both of them .

Wesy Daya ik bat hy tu na acha khana bna leta hy .

Oh really mujy nahin pata tha yad kro Abhi mein auj sy phly bhi baht bar khana baht acha bnaya .

Haan lekin aub na teri in sub harkton sy mein Sachi tang aa gya hu yar .

Oh really Abhijeet tu thek hy aesa krty hein tum ilag mein ilag aesa tu chly ga na .

Daya kiya bol raha hy tum mera woh mtlb nahin tha dekh tu woh mein tu ...

Abhijeet aub tum dekh lena ja raha hoon mein samj ayi aub koi tang nahin kry ga tumhein .

Daya meri bat tu sun yar mein tu mzak ...

Oh mzak wohi dekh raha hoon mein ky tum pichly kayi dinon sy mzak mein bht suna chuky hu aub bus the end .

**Next Day in Beaurau**

Daya yeah tum kiya keh rahy hu tum hum sub ku chod kr kesy ja skty hu dekho Abhijeet ny ju sub bola woh tu yunhi ...

No Sir mein ny Soch liya hy abi mujy yahan nahin rukna jabi mein ny Delhi office mein transfer ky liya bhi aply kr diya hy .

**Abhijeet : **Daya dekh tu aesa nahin kr skta ...

Kiyun nahin kr skta tum mujy kuch bhi bol skty hu aur mein aesa nahin kr skta yeah bhi acha hy Abhi ...

Daya dekho Abhijeet ki ghlti ki waja sy hamein tu chod kr na jao .

Nahin Sir bus mein Chalta hoon .

Daya please meri bat sun dekh mein tuj sy apni sub ghaltiyon ki maafi mangta hoon lekin ...

Lekin vekin kuch nahin Abhijeet abi mein samj gya Hoon ky tum muj sy peecha churana chahty hu jabi jub tumhara dil krta hy mujy kuch bhi bol dety hu .

Daya aesa nahin hy mein tuj sy kiyun pecha churany lga mein tu apni life tere bina imagine bhi nahin kr skta yar .

Daya Smirked Evilly Nahin Abhijeet abi mein samj gya hu ky

**_I am Nothing For you _**

Daya yeah tu kiya bol raha hy tu dekh ...

Aur Haan Nahin Chaya mujy koi Maafi samj ayi .

Daya Sun tu ...

**ACP : **Abhijeet jany du usy ...

Sir aesy kesy nahin mujy Daya ku rokna hy woh aesa kabhi kr hi nahin skta auj sy phly bhi tu mein aur woh itni bar hmari lrayi hui lekin auj ju hua Daya ny aesa kabhi nahin kia .

**Salunake : **Is ka mtlb samjty hu Abhijeet .

**ACP : **Is ka mtlb Abhijeet kuch tu garbadh hy .

**Abhijeet : **Lekin kia ...

Abhijeet phone Rings

Daya ki call

Haan Daya bolo ...

What ...

Konsy Hospital mein ...

Hum bus Abi aty hein nahin nahin hum bus abi ponch rahy hein .

**...**

**So What Happened With Daya .**

**Guys kesa hy Hope so acha hu ga Please read and Review either it is Good and Bad .**

**Next Update Morning mein kr Doon gi .**


	2. I am Nothing Without you

**Hello Friends How are you all ???**

**Thank you so much for your reviews .**

**Sab : **Thank you dear .

**Jiya : **Thnks dear .

**Gautam 1 : **Thank you for your review .

**Ks : **Thank you so much Dear for your Lovely review and also thnks to like the concept of the Story .

**Sachin's fan : **Thnks dear for your review and try my best ky coming week mein ap wali story bhi update kr du gi .

**Angelbetu : **Thank you so much for your Lovely review .

Yeah dear Of course kuch tu serious hy otherwise Aysa kysy hu skta hy ky Daya Sir kesy Abhijeet Sir ku Chod kr ja skty hn .

**Priya : **Thnks dear .

**Now the next Update is :**

**ACP : **Abhijeet kia hua bat kiya hy ???

Sir Daya ka Accident hu gya hy City Hospital mein hey mujy jana hu ga mera Dost ...

Chlo hum bhi tumhary sath chlty hein .

Sir Daya woh thek tu hu ga na kia zrort thi usy aesy ghusy mein jany ki woh ghusy mein hamesha aysa hi krta hy Mera Ghusa muj pr utar leta na aysy tu and his voice Chocked with tears ...

Abhijeet abi chlo kuch nahin hu ga Daya ku mein janta hoon ab chlo aur tum drive nahin kro gy Freddy Drive kro .

**City Hospital**

**Abhijeet : **Yahan abi ik Accident case aya hy Senior inspector Daya kahan hein woh .

Sir woh OT mein hy un ka Operation chal raha hy woh samny ju admi hy white shirt mein woh unhein yahan ly kr aya hn .

**ACP : **Ok thanks .

**Abhijeet : **Kia hua Daya ku us ka yeah accident kesy hu gya .

Sir pata nahin lekin Daya Sir Gadi thek nahin chala rahy thy aesa lgta tha ky jesy woh Pi kr gadi chala rahy hein .

**ACP : **Tum hosh mein reh kr bat kr rahy hu woh Senior Inspector Daya hy woh aesy kam nahin krta .

Sir mein bhi yehi soch Raha hoon lekin un ky Gadi chalany sy aesy hi lg rha tha .

**Salunake : **Doctor Viraj tum yahan .

Hi Doctor Salunake Nice to meet you tum yahan .

**Abhijeet : **Haan woh abi yahan Cid sy Senior Inspector Daya ku laya gya hy un ka accident hua hy kesy hein woh .

Woh aup ku doctor Shushank hi bata skty hein wohi un ky case ku study kr rhy hein aur OT mein bhi wohi hen .

Doctor comes out in OT .

Doctor Daya aub woh kesa hy .

Dekhiya Condition critical hy unhein time pr hospital la aya yeah jabi woh better hein lekin Abhijeet mein ny Daya ku bola tha ky usy just rest krna hy phir woh aesy driving .

Kia mtlb Doctor Daya kia hua Daya ku rest kesi woh tu bilkul thek hy .

Woh thek dikhty hein lekin hein nahin mein manta hoon aup ky profession mein Rest thora hota hy lekin health ky sath phir bhi compromise nahin kia ja skta .

**ACP : **Doctor ju bat hein saf saf kahein kiya hua Daya ku is ka tu just Accident hua .

Nahin yeah sirf Accident nahin aup chlein mery sath mein btata hoon .

**Salunske : **Kia hua Daya ku woh thek tu hu jaye ga na .

Hope for best Doctor Salunske as a doctor tu mein pori koshish kro ga lekin ...

Lekin kiya Doctor aup btaty kiyun nahin kiya hoya mery dost ku .

Mr Abhijeet Calm down .

Are Aesy kesy calm down ik tu ap Daya ky bary mein bat ker rahy hein aur muj sy expect kr rhy hein ky Calm Down .

**ACP : **Doctor sahb ap btayen kia hua Daya ku .

Un ky Head mein Blood Clot hy ACP Sir ju ky aub Tumour bn raha hy agr ...

**Abhijeet : **Kia Daya ky Sr mein Blood clot nahin Doctor Woh thek tu hu jaye ga na usy kuch hu ga tu nahin na Doctor please kuch bhi kriya mere Dost ku bacha lijya mein aup ky agy binti krta hoon Doctor mera Us ky ilawa aur koi nahin usy bcha lijya .

Calm Down Mr Abhijeet Yeah lijya pani agar aup hi aesy toot jayen gy tu unhein kon Sambaly ga .

**ACP : **While Wiping Abhijeet,s tears Abhijeet Doctor Sahb thek keh rahy hein tumhein Daya ky liya brave banna hy .

Nahin hoon mein Brave Sir Daya ky mamly mein kabi nahin .

**Salunake : **Doctor Sahb aup kuch aur bhi Bata rhy thy ky Daya ka Clot ...

He left his sentence incomplete and looking towards Doctor .

Dekhiya aup khud ik Doctor hein mein abi ap ku Daya ki reports dikha doon ga Daya pichly 3 months sy mery pas aa raha hy apna treatment krwany lekin us ny aney mein thori si deri kr di hy aub us ka yeah Clot Tumour bn raha hy mein ny tu Daya ku One Month phly hi is ka Operation krwany ka bola tha lekin ...

Lekin kiya Doctor Daya ny aup ki bat kiyun nahin mani .

Unhon ny mujy boly woh aesy achank sub nahin Chod skty hein unhein thora wakt chaya aur auj hi unhon ny bola ky Woh Delhi ja rahy hein apny test krwany ky liya lekin yeah accident ...

**Abhijeet : **It's mean ...

**ACP : **It's mean Daya nahin Chahta tha ky hamein us ky bary mein pata lagy isi lya woh auj ja raha tha aesy hum sub ku chod kr .

Kiyun Daya kiyun tu ny apny Bahi ku kuch nahin btaya tera Bahi tere liya sub krta lekin tu akela hi yeah sub krna chahta tha .

**Salunake : **Abhijeet bchy khud ku sambalo Daya yehi sub tu nahin Chahta tha woh hum sub ku aesy taklif mein nahin dekh skta tha us ky liya tumhein Strong banna hy .

Sir nahin hoon mein Strong Daya ky mamly mein nahin ik hi tu rishta hy mery pas woh bhi ...

**Nurse : **Sir aup ky Patient ko room mein shift kr diya hy aup un sy mil skty hein abi unhein thodi der mein hosh aa jaye ga .

Chlo Abhijeet zrort hy is wakt Daya ku tumhari .

Nahin Sir muj sy nahin hu ga mein ...

Abhijeet tumhein Daya ky liya jana hu ga .

Acp Salunake and Freddy entera in Daya,s Room .

Daya try to sit up .

**ACP : **Are Daya lete rahu abi tumhein rest ki zrort hy .

Daya looking towards the Door .

Sir woh Abhi woh nahin aya kia usey nahin btaya ky mera accident ...

**Salunake : **Daya woh abi ata hu ga .

Sir please aup jaiye mein Janta hoon aup ku Doctor ny sub bata diya it's my Bad luck mein aup sub ku itni tklif mein nahin dekh skta jabi tu ...

Acp Hugged him and Said

Daya mein ny tumhein aur Abhijeet ku sirf beta bola nahin blky apna beta mana hy tum mujy tu btaty .

Sir kesy btata ik bap ku is wakt bety ki zrort hoti hy ky woh us ka khayal rkhy ga aur mein tu ...

Tu kia Daya haan tum kia khud ku koi Supermen Samjta hy ju sub akely ker lu gy aur tumhein kisi ky sath ki zarorat nahin aur ju auj beaurau mein natak kiya ky tum hum sub ko chod kr ja rhy hu Daya yeah ...

Abhijeet ja tu raha hoon mein tum sub sy bht Door mein ...

Abhijeet putting his Palm on his mouth

Daya please tu yeah sub kiya bol raha hy Daya hum sub hein na hum sub tera khayal rakhein gy dekhna tu bht jld baht acha hu jya ha tera Dost hy na woh Sub thek kr dy ga tu dekh lena Daya and he Hugged him .

Abhijeet please mein tum sub ku taklif mein nahin dekh skta mein tum sub ku tklif nahin dena chahta tha jabi tu mein ...

Jabi tu tum chup ky sy Delhi ja rhy thy .

Haan Abhi and he Wipes his tears

You know Abhi tera Daya sub dekh Sakta hy lekin apny Abhi ki ankhon mein ansoo nahin Abhijeet mein kabhi nahin dekh sakta jabi tu mein tujy chod kr ...

Na na nahin Daya Nahin am Sory dobara aesa na kehna dobara mujy chod kr jany ki bat na krna I promise aub tera Abi nahin roya ga kabhi nahin lekin tu usy chod kr nahin jaye ga Waada kr Daya Mein woh sub kru ga ju tu boly ga bus tu mujy chod kr jany ki bat na kr Daya tere siwa mera kon hy Daya tu hi bol na .

Aur auj tu yeah ju beaurau mein bol kr aya tha kiya tha woh Yad hy tu ny kiya Bola Daya tu mujy yeah kesy bol skta hy yad kr tere woh lafz and Daya remembering his Words when he Said to Abhijeet that

**I am Nothing For you .**

Abhijeet dekho Boss ...

Boss nahin Dost Daya Dost hein hum tera Boss aub nahin hoon mein tujy mein btata hoon Daya

**_I am Nothing Without you ._**

Daya tu hy tu meri sansein chal rahi hein auj Abhijeet ka wujod hy ik pachan hy kiyun ky Daya us ky sath hy tujy pata hy mujy apni pichli zindagi ka kuch yad nahin lekin yeah hmari Dosti hy ky mujy sub mukamal lgta hy mujy kisi rishty ki zrort nahin Daya tu bus mere sath reh Daya tere Abhijeet ku aur kuch nahin chaya .

**Nurse : **Sir patient ki medicine ka time hu gya hy phir inhein rest krny dein .

Abhi bolo na inhein mujy medicine nahin khani tujy pata hy na I hate Tablets mujy nahin khani koi medicine .

Haan Haan nahin khani lekin ik bat hy kiya tu nahin chahta ky mein aur tum auj phir sath soyen bilkul wesy jesy tu hamesha meri goud mein sr rakh kr so jata hy .

Sachi abi tu auj phir sy woh meri sari silly batein suny ga kia ???

Haan sub sno ga bus pehle yeah medicine please Daya mere liya .

Ok Lekin mere Abhi ky liya aur kisi ky liya nahin .

After that Daya put his head in his Lape and Abhijeet started to Caressing his hairs .

**ACP : **Abhijeet Abi Salunake ny Doctor sy bat ki Daya ky operation ma 50 50 chances hein ky ...

Sir please Daya ku kuch nahin hu ga mein mere dost ky liya sub kron ga aup dekh lena mein apny sub rishton ku kho chuka hoon Daya ku kahin jany nahin doon ga kahin nahin .

**So here the end of Chappy .**

**Chappy kesa laga please Read and leave your Review .**

**Well mera idea just One Shot likhny ka tha don't know yeah two or three Shot kesy bn gya mujy khud bhi pata nahin laga .**

**Anyways please btana ky kesa hy and if you have any suggestion tu woh bhi dy skty hu regarding with the Story .**

**Try my best ky next Chappy jldi update hu jya tub tk ky liya Bye TC .**


End file.
